<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Mates by Beckily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976698">Soul Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily'>Beckily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Soulmates, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a terrible idea and I rushed to write it.</p><p>WHAT IF a MGiT had a giant crush on Bull?<br/>WHAT IF she also had a soul mark that matched Solas'.</p><p>I'm appalled with myself for posting it but it makes me laugh, and maybe you'll laugh and I would love to make you laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Iron Bull/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was happening.</p><p>Falling into Thedas? Weird as shit. She didn’t recommend it.</p><p>But this? How many times had she read about it, <i>written</i> about it? She was about to Ride the Bull.</p><p>And he was <i>huge</i>.</p><p>She’d been out picking elfroot, because that was a needed task that even someone with no other skills could do. The area around Haven was safe enough these days with all the patrols. She had a bag full and was about to head back when she saw him.</p><p>The Iron Fucking Bull.</p><p>“H-hey!” she greeted, grinning like a loon.</p><p>He smiled down at her, pulling himself up tall, tilting his head to the side. “Hey.”</p><p>“You,” she tried, unable to tear her eyes away from him. “You’re the Iron Bull.”</p><p>He chucked. “I am. And your name?”</p><p>“Jessica,” she squeaked. “You’re so hot.”</p><p>She slapped her hand over her mouth in horror.</p><p>Bull smirked, leaning against a nearby tree. </p><p>---</p><p>Twenty minutes later found her pantless on her hands and knees on top of a very conveniently sized boulder, with Bull slowly working his cock into her from behind.</p><p>She was impressing him with both her swearing and her enthusiasm out in the snow when there was a cough off to the side.</p><p>“I’m very sorry to interrupt, Iron Bull, but- what is <i>that<i>?” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bull paused, looking down at the girl and then over to Solas. “Hey, Solas. What is what, because-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The mark,” Solas said, his voice coming closer. “That-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The girl buried her face in her arms, starting to laugh, and Bull carefully pulled out, pulling up his pants.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Solas, completely oblivious to any type of social protocol, apparently, got closer, staring at the weird tattoo on the girl’s ass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Solas. A bit of privacy, please?” Bull moved in front of her, frowning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She scurried to get dressed, face bright red, but Solas was frozen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I’m sorry, I just… that mark. How do you come by that mark?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s,” she managed. “It’s a Peppa Pig tattoo. It was a dare.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A dare.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She looked confused.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Among the Ancient Elvhen, there was a story,” he began. “Soul Marks. They’re very rare.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Soul marks…” she was very confused. “What does that have to do with-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Solas abruptly turned around and pulled down his pants, baring his ass to them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bull actually jumped back, raising his hands, “Whoa, Solas-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The girl burst into hysterical giggles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’ve-” she managed, gasping. “You’ve got Peppa Pig on your ass??”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If the marks touch, and they’re a match, they should disappear,” he said, with dignity.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She blinked. “Well. Alright then.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She looked at Bull. He looked at her. They both shrugged. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She pulled her pants down and carefully backed up so that her tattoo touched his, giggling and shaking her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She was touching butts with Fen'Harel. In front of Iron Bull.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bull covered his mouth, his body shaking with silent laughter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was a sudden heat and she jerked away, turning to look at Solas’ butt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Solas spun and turned her around, his hand going for her butt, for the bare skin where Peppa Pig had previously been.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Soul Mates,” he said solemnly, not removing his hand from her butt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What the fuck?” she managed, grabbing his butt to keep it fair.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m just going to go,” Bull managed, between giggles. “Did you need something from me, Solas?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, of course. The Inquisitor wants you to join her in the war room.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right,” he saluted and turned to go. “See you later, Soul Mates.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The girl, still completely confused, but willing to go along with whatever, turned so she could grab both Solas’ butt cheeks, squeezing hard. “I mean. Okay.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>